omniventuringcofandomcom-20200213-history
Sirinal
Sirinal is a regional goddess of paths and storytelling in the Prazyrdian Expanse and the patron goddess of Sirimiri. Her chief element—storytelling & life paths—embraces the free will mortals have in shaping their own life story. Her goal is to always steer people towards the most interesting route that offers the best story and personal growth. She features prominently in Sirimiri's culture. As well as making frequent appearances at festivals and holidays, she facilitates an important coming-of-age ceremony wherein young Sirimirians solve puzzles in her temple and receive advice on what path to set their life on in return. She is affable and amicable, and seems to take great pleasure in interacting with mortals and watching them solve her problems or win fights against enemies she created for them. She is easily won over by good art, especially jewelry, music, and plays, and has a particular fondness for artists & storytellers. Sirinal is known to have favorites among her followers, and will lavish gifts on those who serve or entertain her. Representation Sirinal appears to mortals as a woman caught between a human and draconic form. She has warm copper skin and a sharp, heart-shaped face, as well as patches of rich orange, copper, and gold scales that run down the sides of her face, down her neck, and over her shoulders and arms. Her horns are golden and lay mostly flat against her head, except for the ends, where they curl up slightly. She has short, dark hair that is slicked back and curls at the nape of her neck, sharp teeth, and long nails that may actually be claws. She wears loose, simple silk outfits in the same fashions as are common in Sirimiri and the Prazyrdian Expanse at large, just with significantly more luxurious fabric. She is generally laden with gold jewelry. Sirinal has the manner of a chaotic aunt and is a very approachable goddess, as she finds mortals extremely charming and loves giving them advice. Although she protects the city of Sirimiri specifically, she will always find time in her day for anyone who comes to her looking for guidance, as long as they have a good story to tell her in return. Written myths about her often focus on her distinctive cackle, which she employs frequently when telling people what to do. She is almost always portrayed with a number of cats, as she is known to be very fond of them and keeps them around her temple. Myth, Legend, and Culture Sirinal is an important part of Sirimirian culture, although she has waned in importance in recent years as Sirimiri has increasingly become a commerce and export-focused town. Many of the new inhabitants of the city have little vested interest in the goddess on the edge of town, especially given the chaotic nature of her advice. She has alluded to the Omniventuring Co. that the number of visitors she gets has been steadily declining for quite some time, and fewer and fewer children come to her for their coming-of-age ceremonies, as many of the local families were devastated by the wendigo attacks several years ago. Category:Deities Category:Worldbuilding